


Hotter than Coffee, Sweeter than Tea

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are hotter things than coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter than Coffee, Sweeter than Tea

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mild angst.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #12: “No coffee, thanks. I need something hotter...”, and Christmas Song.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hotter than Coffee, Sweeter than Tea

~

Entering the coffee shop, Severus heard Christmas songs playing. It brought back childhood memories, good ones for a change, and, smiling briefly, he sat in a corner to wait. 

When Harry arrived, Severus straightened up in his chair. Their eyes met. Frowning, Harry approached. “How did you know I’d come here?” 

Severus sighed. “Despite your accusations, I do know you, Harry. Join me?” 

Hesitating momentarily, Harry did. “Look, Severus, I’m sorr--” 

Severus held up a hand. “It’s I who should apologise. You’re right, I _was_ reluctant to tell Minerva of our relationship.” The flash of hurt in Harry’s eyes made Severus wince. “Not because I’m ashamed!” Reaching for Harry’s hand, he breathed a relieved sigh when Harry didn’t pull away. 

“What then?” 

“I thought she’d disapprove.” Severus linked their fingers together. “You’re so much younger than I, plus you were my student. Many wouldn’t approve--” 

“I don’t care about them,” Harry interrupted. “Anyone who knows us knows how we feel about each other. The others don’t matter.” 

Severus caressed Harry’s hand. “Which is why my not talking to Minerva about us upset you so?” 

“She’s your closest friend.” Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “You tell her _everything_. That’s why I got upset. I do wish I hadn’t said those things, though--” 

“They were true.” Severus smiled faintly. “I _am_ a bitter, emotionally stunted man.” He smirked. “Although my parents were married, so the other pejorative you called me was technically inaccurate--” 

Harry blushed. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Raising Harry’s hand, Severus kissed the palm. “It often takes a scare to get through to me. The thought of losing you--” He swallowed hard. 

Harry ran his thumb over Severus’ bottom lip. “Same here,” he admitted. 

“Either of you need anything?” The waiter’s voice was intrusive. “Coffee?”

“No,” Severus snapped, glaring.

“You have to order something if you’re going to stay.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “No coffee, thanks.” His look he shared with Severus was smouldering. “I need something hotter.” 

Severus smirked. “Oh?” 

Harry grinned. “And I know just where to get it.” 

As they rose to leave, Severus heard the waiter mutter, “Bloody poufs.” 

Slipping his arm around Harry’s waist, he smiled widely. “Indeed. And proud of it.” 

~


End file.
